


I'm Trying My Best

by LuLuLucas_Space_Tiger



Series: Enjolras Has ADHD. [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD, Enjolras has Adhd, Enjolras' parents are asshats, M/M, Other, combeferre is also a Mum friend, mum jehan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuLucas_Space_Tiger/pseuds/LuLuLucas_Space_Tiger
Summary: Enjolras is having troubles only to find out he was diagnosed with ADHD a long time ago, but his parents never told him?Is that even legal?--"But aren't they suppose to tell you that kind of stuff?" The 'not-quite-drunk-enough' man turned to Combeferre, who just shrugged in response"Enjolras is their child, so I don't believe there's any laws against what they did, but it was still very morally wrong."---Aka Enjolras has ADHD and Combeferre's not v helpful. (But he's trying)





	I'm Trying My Best

He sighed, the second night with little to no hours of sleep, why couldn't he sleep? He wasn't entirely sure, but it had causes one of the most embarrassing moments of his, well, week. He's had a lot worse, teachers calling him out on the fact he's too loud or excited, teachers stopping the lesson to tell him to sit still, some even taking away his pen away while taking notes because he was fiddling it, 

But the second week into his second year of university was a new record for him, he'd started to fall asleep in class, the lecturer stoped the class to tell him to leave. 

God, those thousands of eyes watching him while he shuffled out of the hall, they burned holes into his sides, yet he held his head up high, he'd tried to send an apologetic email to the teacher, but he got distracted by a bird flying into the window. 

He had been able to save the bird if you were wondering. 

But that left him with little to no time to gather his notes for the meeting tonight, he was almost a hundred percent sure that was tomorrow, but when Combeferre knocked on his door, asking where he was, as usually he'd be pacing around the hall at this point before the meeting. 

"I, uh, sorry 'Ferre." He stopped to sigh into his hand, "Its been a bad day, a bad week, a bad year, a bad life, even, if you will." He sighed, closing his laptop to look at his feet. 

Combeferre drew concerned, "What's wrong?" He sat across from him on the bed, "E, maybe I can help?" 

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, but went along with it anyway, "Well, I've been exhausted, I can't sleep at all. I've been distracted, I have poor memory. I feel like a freaken four year old, ferre! I can't sit still for more than two minutes, I'm so restless! And then finally I act without thinking, I almost got expelled last year for starting a protest and telling a teacher to go fuck themselves!" 

He laughed a little bit, "I mean, have you even seen the trash pile your sitting in?" 

The room wasn't as bad as Grantaires, but still it was a mess, he had clothes everywhere, washing he kept forgetting to do, a wall of sticky note reminders, some of which had ticks and crosses scribbled on them, a couple of plates in some odd places, a hoard of mugs and glasses half full of juices and water, textbooks everywhere, and every surface had at least three or more pens thrown over it. 

It was a total mess.

Combeferre hummed and rubbed his shoulder, "ADHD doesn't go away once you're over eighteen, Enjolras."

"Excuse me?" His eyes burst open within milliseconds of hearing that, "I don't have ADHD 'ferre." 

At this point Combeferre was a little confused to say the least, he'd held the medical records for all the ABC since an incident at a rally last year, just incase something we're to happen in the future. 

"Enjolras, its clearly stated in your medical records that you've been diagnosed with ADHD since you were five," 

"That, that can't be true." It was meant as a statement but was definitely more of a question than a statement. 

"No, it's true, E. Surely your parents told you...they did tell you right?" 

Enjolras sat in silence for a little while,  
"Those Bastards!"

\----

By the time they got to the meeting it was ten minutes late, it made the other members very worried, the two least likely people to miss a meeting weren't there, but they did arrive, Enjolras steaming with rage, "How could they do that!" 

After a quick explanation, Grantaire was quick to comment, 

"But aren't they suppose to tell you that kind of stuff?" The 'not-quite-drunk-enough' man turned to Combeferre, who just shrugged in response 

"Enjolras is their child, so I don't believe there's any laws against what they did, but it was still very morally wrong." 

"Agreeded, That should be illegal." Courfeyrac mentioned, a passed out enjorlas on his lap, he'd paced the last of his energy out, making Jehan force him into a nap. 

A couple small grumbles came out of the sleeping boys mouth, about the government. 

"Well, good to know this 'traumatic experience' hasn't changed him." Grantaire laughed, 

"Yup, still our Enjolras." Courfeyrac laughed at Enjolras mumbled debate with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS GOING TO BE A SERIES, ARE U EXCITED? 
> 
> U know what they say, firsts the worst, so check out my other ones once they're up also.


End file.
